


Stitches

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, First Time, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, Love Confessions, M/M, Orphans, Wall Sex, bites
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinks:<br/>02— Sexo contra la pared. Duro contra el muro XD<br/>07— Autosatisfacción.<br/>12— Hair pulling.<br/>14— Mordidas. <br/>18— Primera vez.<br/>46— Confesiones de amor.<br/>Temas:<br/>10— Hospital: ya sea de paciente, de médico, de visita, de fantasma... <br/>14— Orphan.<br/>49— Ciberpiratas/ actuar al margen de la ley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Título:** [Stitches](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4KMui4f8Es)

 **Pedido:** [María Lourdes León Trauco](https://www.facebook.com/mleontrauco?fref=ufi)

 **Fandom:** SPN

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Kevin/Sam

**Kinks:**

02— Sexo contra la pared. Duro contra el muro XD

07— Autosatisfacción.

12— Hair pulling.

14— Mordidas.

18— Primera vez.

46— Confesiones de amor.

**Temas:**

10— Hospital: ya sea de paciente, de médico, de visita, de fantasma...

14— Orphan.

49— Ciberpiratas/ actuar al margen de la ley.

 

 

STITCHES

 

 

 

Kevin cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Sintió cómo una lágrima le recorría la piel quemándole a su paso hasta que desapareció por el cuello. Su vida era un infierno. Hacía mucho que lo era, desde que el mundo de lo sobrenatural apareció ante él.

Jamás se había imaginado ser un profeta en nada. Siempre había sido un niño muy inteligente, pero de ahí a saber leer escritos en un idioma olvidado era tener demasiada imaginación, pero todo eso era real, por eso se encontraba encerrado en ese hospital, porque lo habían pillado con las manos en la masa un mes atrás.

Llevaba un par de meses alejado de los Winchester. Lo hizo a propósito porque no podía soportar más tiempo estar al lado de Sam y no poder decirle nada, no poder hablar con él lo que sentía, lo que anhelaba con toda el alma. Ya lo había intentado muchas veces, pero el menor de los Winchester le había dejado claro que entre ellos jamás podría existir nada de esa índole.

Cuando se lo dijo Sam parecía terriblemente enfadado, como si no se creyera que eso le estuviera pasando a él, por eso no volvió a hablar del tema y lo esquivó todo lo que pudo, hasta que el búnker se le quedó pequeño, por eso se buscó una habitación en un motel alejado de donde ellos estaban.

Durante varias semanas había ido todo bien, hasta que ya no pudo pagar más la habitación. No tenía dinero ni para comer, así que no tuvo más remedio que ofrecer sus servicios informáticos a quien quisiera contratarle. Sabía que piratear una página oficial del estado era un delito muy gordo, pero le iban a pagar tan bien que no se lo pensó dos veces.

Entonces lo pillaron, claro que lo pillaron, de hecho sospechaba que había sido una trampa y él había caído de lleno en ella. Cuando lo citaron para que contara la verdad, él lo hizo, contando, sin nombrar a los Winchester, todo lo que había vivido entre demonios, ángeles y seres paranormales.

Lo metieron en un psiquiátrico de cabeza. Allí, tras varias pruebas, demostró que no estaba loco, pero no lo dejaron en libertad, jamás volvería a estarlo porque si decía que se lo había inventando todo, lo meterían en la cárcel de cabeza, mientras que escudándose en todo lo que había contado le diagnosticaban enajenación mental transitoria y si lo consideraban un loco no iba a la cárcel, aunque no sabía qué era peor.

Lo habían encerrado en ese hospital para chicos jóvenes. Era un orfanato para muchachos como él, que habían superado los dieciocho años pero no los consideraban preparados mentalmente para llevar una vida por sí mismos, así que el gobierno había creado un lugar para ellos; para chicos menores de veintiún años que no tenían lugar a donde ir y que tenían algún tipo de problema mental.

Era muy duro estar allí dentro porque había chicos con serias patologías, problemas de personalidad y conducta, y un sinfín de cosas.

No podía culpar a los Winchester de nada porque había sido él el que se había metido en ese lío, y no los llamaría para que lo salvaran. No lo haría. No quería complicarles la vida más de lo que ya era, así que sólo le quedaba estar allí el tiempo que le quedaba para cumplir los veintiuno y luego ya se vería. Quizás lo meterían en la cárcel directamente por su delito. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a ser su destino, ni siquiera su presente era prometedor. Se levantaba todas las mañanas cansado de haberse pasado la noche llorando, temblando de frío, sintiéndose solo y deseando poder echar atrás su vida, a cuando vivía con su madre y todo iba bien.

 

 

 

Esa mañana se levantó algo más cansado de lo normal. Era martes. Según su calendario de tareas semanal, esa mañana le tocaba barrer el patio. Cogió una escoba y caminó hacia allí arrastrando un poco los pies. Se cruzó con un par de chicos que el día anterior habían organizado una trifulca buena a la hora de la cena y ahora parecían zombis errantes, con la mirada perdida y los hombros caídos. No sabía qué pastillas les habían suministrado, pero esos chavales parecían estar más muertos que vivos.

— Tran —una voz sonó tras él.

Kevin se dio la vuelta para ver al director del colegio caminando serio hacia él. Era un tipo bajito, medio calvo y con los ojos saltones. Le daba mucho asco ese hombre y su presencia nunca presagiaba nada bueno. Que lo estuviera llamando no era buena señal.

— Señor Dale —respondió.

— ¿Dónde ibas?

— A barrer el patio, señor. Es martes.

— Ya —el hombre llegó hasta él y lo miró jocoso—. ¿No se te olvida nada antes?

Kevin chirrió los dientes porque ya sabía de qué se trataba.

— Yo no voy a misa, señor Dale. No creo en esas cosas.

El hombre levantó las cejas.

— Es curioso que no creas en Dios y sin embargo te inventaras toda esa historia enrevesada de ángeles, demonios, Dios de vacaciones y no sé cuántas patrañas más.

Kevin no iba a discutir con él sobre eso.

— No quiero ir a confesarme —dijo—. No puede obligarme.

El hombre se acercó demasiado y lo enfrentó.

— Puedo obligarte y lo haré —le amenazó—. O te unes a las labores de la iglesia y participas como todos los demás o te aislaré de nuevo en la celda de castigo —se sintió victorioso al ver la cara del muchacho—. Tú decides.

Kevin soltó de mala gana la escoba y caminó hacia la iglesia que había en un ala anexada a la casa. Sólo había estado en la capilla una sola vez cuando llegó. Todo aquello era una hipocresía y lo odiaba con toda su alma. ¿Dónde cojones estaba Dios? ¿Por qué no lo había ayudado? Si era un profeta... ¿Por qué diablos no se había dignando a tener aunque fuera dos palabras con él? ¿Por qué había dejado a los ángeles solos sin ningún tipo de orden ni mandato a seguir? No entendía nada, tenía miles de preguntas y ninguna de ellas iban a tener una respuesta sincera a corto plazo.

 

Entró en la iglesia y se quedó en la puerta observando a los demás. Había varios chicos allí dentro. Uno pasaba un paño sobre los bancos, otro barría el suelo y un tercero cambiaba las velas consumidas por otras nuevas. El director llegó tras él y se colocó detrás.

— El padre Bricassart está en el confesionario. Cuando termine ese chico te confesarás tú.

Kevin quiso escupirle en la cara y salir de allí corriendo pero se contuvo. Esperó a que el chico que se estaba confesando terminara para llegar él al confesionario y arrodillarse a un lado. Al otro lado de la celosía todo estaba oscuro y no se veía nada. Lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

— No creo en la iglesia ni en los curas ni nada. Todo esto es una falsa, la misma biblia lo dice. Estoy aquí porque me han obligado. No pienso colaborar en nada que implique cambiar mi forma de pensar o mis creencias —guardó silencio unos segundos esperando que el cura le echara un sermón monumental por sus palabras, en cambio escuchó una voz tranquila y relajada al otro lado de la celosía.

— ¿Y en qué crees, hijo mío?

Kevin frunció el ceño porque le sonaba esa voz pero no podía estar seguro.

— Creo en mí —fue lo único que dijo. Esperó a que el padre le pusiera como penitencia mil Padres Nuestros o trescientas Ave María, pero no lo hizo, tampoco lo necesitaba. Se levantó y se alejó de allí. Al darse la vuelta se topó con el director que lo miraba con una ceja levantada. Tras él sintió una figura alzarse a pocos metros de donde él estaba. Sería el cura que lo había confesado. Genial, seguramente entre los dos intentarían comerle el coco.

— Padre Bricassart —Dale miró al hombre—. Este es Kevin Tran. Un poco rebelde pero no es mal muchacho, aunque tiene unas ideas un tanto... fantásticas.

— Seguro que tiene algún motivo para ello.

Kevin dejó de respirar porque esa voz que allí dentro le había sonado familiar, ahora era totalmente inconfundible. Despacio se dio la vuelta para toparse con Sam vestido de sacerdote, pantalón negro, camisa negra, alzacuellos y el pelo peinado totalmente hacia atrás y recogido en una coleta.

— Necesitaré trabajar más con el joven Tran si no hay inconveniente —Sam le sonreía a ese capullo mostrando unos encantadores hoyuelos.

— Claro. Si se niega a cooperar, dígamelo. La celda de castigo siempre está preparada.

Sam apretó los dientes imperceptiblemente tras su aún encantadora sonrisa.

— Estoy seguro de que no será necesario. Me dijo que había un despacho donde podría reunirme con los muchachos, ¿verdad? Comenzaré ahora mismo.

Dale les indicó el camino y les cerró la puerta quedándose fuera cuando ambos entraron en la habitación. Luego se marchó con una sonrisa sospechosa en la cara. Dentro, Sam y Kevin se miraron durante unos segundos antes de que el muchacho se sentara en la silla más próxima.

— ¿Por qué, Kevin?

Kevin no quería explicar nada, así que intentó ganar tiempo haciéndose el despistado.

— ¿Por qué, qué?

Sam bufó.

— Te fuiste sin decir nada del búnker, te alquilaste una habitación de motel, hiciste de pirata informático, te apresaron, te han retenido aquí y me preguntas el por qué —acabó sentándose en una silla al otro lado de la mesa—. Es por la última charla que tuvimos, ¿no?

Kevin no iba a disimular más porque sabía que con Sam esas cosas no funcionaban.

— Me dejaste claro que no querías saber nada de mí.

— Eso no es cierto, Kev —abrevió su nombre sin saber por qué. Parecía estar conteniéndose. Respiró hondo y siguió hablando—. Te dije que entre nosotros no puede existir otra cosa que no sea amistad, no que no te quería allí y que te fueras sin decir nada. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha estado Dean buscándote?

¿Y tú no me has buscado? Quiso preguntárselo, pero no tuvo valor porque no quería escuchar la respuesta.

— No sé qué tenéis que echarme en cara cuando vosotros hacéis lo mismo una y otra vez —eso fue una bofetada en toda la cara—. Ya has visto que estoy bien.

— Sí claro, estás de puta madre. No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta de que el orfanato hospital psiquiátrico en el que te han encerrado hasta que te puedan meter en la cárcel es como estar en el Caribe.

— ¿A qué has venido, Sam? —Kevin no respondió nada al tono irónico de sus palabras.

— A sacarte de aquí y a llevarte con nosotros.

— No hace falta. Puedes marcharte por donde has venido y decirle a Dean que no os necesito.

Sam se mordió el labio por dentro. Parecía estar guardándose cosas y que apenas podía contenerse para no decirlas. Sin decir nada más se levantó y se fue de allí dejando al muchacho solo sentado a la mesa. Kevin no se movió a pesar de que ya no pintaba nada en ese despacho, pero no podía moverse. Ver a Sam allí, decirle que había ido a buscarle, había sido como un soplo de aire fresco. Ahora, por culpa de su despecho, lo había echado dejándole ahí a su suerte, tal y como le había pedido. Tenía ganas de llorar porque jamás en su vida se había sentido tan solo. Frustrado, caminó hacia su habitación.

 

 

 

Se había alquilado una habitación de motel en la carretera estatal más próxima. Cerró la puerta tras él y caminó hacia el baño para quitarse ese horrible atuendo de encima y darse una ducha. Kevin se lo había dejado claro; no quería ser salvado y ya no había nada más que decir.

El teléfono sonó justo cuando salía del baño envuelto en una toalla. Se la agarró bien a las caderas y respondió.

— Sam —la voz de Dean ladró al otro lado del teléfono—. ¿Has podido ver ya a Kevin?

— Sí —carraspeó antes de responder lo que su hermano estaba esperando—. Está bien y no quiere salir de aquí.

Dean levantó las cejas a modo de sorpresa. Ojeó los papeles que tenía en la mano y luego volvió a hablar.

— Pero eso es un orfanato que hace de hospital psiquiátrico para jóvenes menores de veintiuno, ¿no?

— Sí, pero no quiere venir con nosotros.

Dean guardó silencio apresando los labios entre sí. No podía culpar al joven de querer huir de ellos. Él también habría huido de sí mismo de haber podido.

— ¿Crees que te dice la verdad o está siendo coaccionado o algo por el estilo?

Sam sabía la verdad, pero ¿cómo le decía a su hermano que Kevin se había alejado de ellos porque se había enamorado de él y él ya le había dejado claro que jamás podría pasar nada entre ambos?

— Creo que está cansado y que necesita tiempo —fue todo lo que respondió.

Dean asintió.

— Bueno, si ves que no quiere, no insistas y vente. Yo de todas formas voy a seguir trabajando en su caso para que, cuando lo saquen de ahí, no tenga que ir a la cárcel.

— ¿Te está ayudando la agente Mills?

— Jody me ha presentado a un par de personas pero tengo que escalar un poco más. Cas y yo iremos mañana a reunirnos con un pez gordo a ver si podemos conseguir algo. ¿Te esperamos? ¿Vas a venir?

— Voy a pasar aquí la noche y mañana a primera hora saldré para allá. Necesito dormir aunque sea una noche.

— De acuerdo. Llámame.

Sam asintió y colgó el teléfono. Terminó de secarse con la toalla y se vistió. Se tumbó en la cama con una cerveza y puso la tele. No podía sacarse a Kevin de la cabeza. No quería dejarle ahí, pero entendía que el muchacho no quisiera saber nada de él. Tras la tercera o cuarta cerveza y aburrido de los anuncios de la tele tienda, acabó por quedarse dormido apoyado en el cabecero de la cama.

 

 

 

Kevin leía en su cuarto. Algo que tenía que agradecer era que no le hubieran prohibido coger libros de la biblioteca que tenían y llevárselos a su cuarto. Al menos así podía mantener la mente ocupada.

Estaba quedándose dormido cuando oyó el pomo de su puerta. Cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado para ver quién abría la puerta de su cuarto a esas horas. El director Dale apareció cerrando tras él. Traía una sonrisilla jocosa en la cara y una bolsa de plástico en la mano. Cerró con la llave que traía en la otra mano y se volvió hacia el joven.

— Kevin... tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

 

 

 

Sam se despertó por el dolor de cuello que tenía. Había pasado toda la noche en la misma postura y ahora esa sensación molesta le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda. Se desperezó y caminó por la habitación rumbo a la destartalada cocina que había en una esquina para hacerse un café. De fondo oía las noticias locales. La voz de la periodista le hizo volverse y darle volumen a la televisión.

— Aún no se sabe qué ha sucedido realmente, pero la muerte ha pisado de nuevo el orfanato de Willesbourgh. Un chico, del que se desconoce todavía su identidad, se ha quitado brutalmente la vida en un acto, aparentemente satánico, en el que estaba participando. Las fuentes oficiales sólo nos han dicho que se trata de un varón, de unos veinte años de edad aproximadamente y rasgos asiáticos.

Sam se vistió a toda prisa y salió corriendo hacia el coche. No era mucha distancia, pero tenía que llegar cuanto antes. Cuando iba a mitad de camino le sonó el móvil.

— ¡Sam! —la voz de Dean era dura y un tono más grave de lo normal—. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

— No lo sé —giró bruscamente el volante para tomar un atajo.

— ¿Es Kevin? —Dean tenía miedo de preguntar porque no iba a admitir que al joven pudiera sucederle algo.

— No lo sé —respondió agobiado—. No lo sé.

Dean parpadeó confundido porque no se esperaba ese tono de voz de su hermano.

— Escucha, no me da tiempo a llegar para hacerme pasar por agente del FBI y tú tampoco puedes porque ya te han visto de cura. Recaba información y hablamos dentro de un rato. Voy a mover algunos hilos aquí para acelerar todo el asunto.

Sam le aseguró que lo llamaría en cuanto supiera algo y colgó. Ni siquiera se despidió. En su mente sólo sonaba la voz de Kevin y la última charla que había tenido con él. No podía estar muerto. No podía ser él.

Se puso el alzacuellos antes de salir del coche y caminó rápido hacia la entrada. Allí la policía le detuvo el paso, pero él fue claro con sus palabras.

— Soy el padre que oficia esta iglesia y ayuda a estos jóvenes a seguir el camino del bien. Voy a darle una despedida digna a nuestro hermano.

El policía pareció dudar pero finalmente asintió levantando el cerco policial y dejándole entrar. En las noticias no decía dónde había sucedido, pero estaba seguro de que lo encontraría.

Y así fue. En un lateral de la iglesia, entre unos bancos, había una figura tumbada en el suelo con una sábana blanca echada por encima. No podía ver nada, ni las zapatillas deportivas, ni una mano, nada. Temblando como no le había pasado nunca se acercó lentamente al cuerpo. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos que pugnaban por caer por el lagrimal de un momento a otro. Cuando llegó a su lado, se arrodilló y respiró hondo. Estiró el brazo y agarró la sábana por una esquina justo al lado de la cabeza. No iba a poder soportar que fuera Kevin el que estuviera ahí debajo de esa sábana, muerto dios sabría cómo. Respiró hondo un par de veces y descubrió la cabeza.

No era él. Era un chico asiático, sí, pero no era él. Cerró los ojos y varias lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas hasta que se perdieron sobre sus oscuros ropajes. Ahora, sabiendo que no era él, levantó más la sábana para mirar el cuerpo. El joven parecía tener marcas por los brazos, las uñas ensangrentadas y la ropa hecha jirones. En el suelo había restos de lo que parecía ser una trampa para demonios. Los policías o quien quiera que hubiera tapado el cuerpo se habían llevado por delante un millón de pruebas.

— Padre Bricassart —la voz de Dale llegó tras él—. Ya veo que se ha enterado. Ha sido un hecho abominable. Jamás había visto algo así.

— ¿Fue usted el que encontró el cuerpo? —Sam, ahora ya mucho más calmado, intentó reunir algunas pruebas.

— Sí. Suelo entrar a rezar todos los días a primera hora.

— ¿Olía a algo raro en la iglesia, restos de azufre o algo?

El hombre levantó una ceja.

— Ya he respondido a todas las preguntas que tenía que responder esta mañana a la policía, padre Bricassart. Ahora debo irme. Si me disculpa.

Sam no le entretuvo más. Ese hombre le parecía sospechoso y no tenía claro que pudiera ser algún demonio o algo así. Tendría que hablar con Dean al respecto, pero antes tenía que encontrar a Kevin y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Preguntó a un par de chicos que encontró en el pasillo y estos le indicaron la habitación de Kevin. Sin dudar puso rumbo hacia allí. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta abrió sin llamar y se coló dentro.

Kevin se vio sobresaltado. Estaba haciendo la cama y la presencia de Sam allí dentro lo dejó durante unos segundos sin poder reaccionar. Sam por el contrario cerró la puerta tras él de un golpe y caminó rápido hacia él para estrecharle entre sus brazos. Acto seguido lo besó. Tomó posesión de sus labios sin preguntarle, sin pedirle permiso, sin cuidado. Lo besó hambriento, saboreándole los labios, abriéndolos e invadiendo su boca. Era un asalto en toda regla, pero Kevin no parecía tener nada que objetar cuando le devolvió el beso con la misma potencia, mordiéndole los labios y jugueteando con su lengua.

— Joder, Kev —Sam dejó de besarle y apoyó la frente sobre la suya mientras mantenía los ojos cerrado. Tenía al muchacho agarrado contra su pecho a dos palmos del suelo. No recordaba haberlo levantado en peso pero ahí estaba. Se agachó y lo dejó a salvo sobre el suelo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Sabes algo de lo que pasó anoche? ¿Escuchaste o viste alguna cosa?

Kevin sonrió complacido.

— ¿Así es como comenzáis los Winchester los interrogatorios? No me extraña que tengáis tanto éxito —se burló.

Sam se sonrojó un poco.

— Lo siento, yo...

Kevin lo cortó porque no quería oírle decir que sólo lo había besado porque estaba preocupado.

— Anoche ese cabrón entró en mi habitación.

— ¿Qué? —la expresión de Sam cambió radicalmente—. ¿Te hizo algo? Como ese hijo de puta te haya puesto una mano encima...

Kevin lo tranquilizó poniéndole una mano sobre la suya y apretándosela con suavidad.

— No. Vino con esas intenciones, pero...

— ¿Pero? —Sam necesitaba saberlo todo para poder recuperar la normalidad.

— Me reí de él.

Sam parpadeó porque se había esperado un conjuro mágico, un golpe maestro, una varita mágica, incluso el toque de algún ángel, pero no; el profeta simplemente había utilizado su risa.

— ¿Perdón? —parpadeó confundido.

— Ese tipejo entró en mi cuarto, traía una bolsa en la mano llena de juguetitos o no sé qué historia. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y debajo de ese austero traje de rayas llevaba como un arnés de cuero negro y tachuelas. Tenía miedo, claro, pero cuando lo vi de esa guisa, sólo pude echarme a reír. Debió de enfadarse y bajársele la libido o yo qué sé, pero salió de aquí cagando leches.

Sam comenzó a reírse sin poderlo evitar. El asunto era serio porque ese hijo de puta había querido abusar sexualmente de Kevin, pero por suerte el final había sido muy distinto, por fortuna para él y no para el otro muchacho. Cuando pararon de reír, ambos se miraron.

— Si te hubiera pasado algo, yo... —Sam no pudo terminar la frase.

Kevin se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

— Estoy bien —le aseguró.

— Kevin, el beso que te he dado antes no...

El joven lo cortó. No quería oír cómo se disculpaba y achacaba el momento a la preocupación que había sentido.

— No por favor. No me digas que ha sido porque estabas preocupado por mí. No quiero oírlo.

Sam no lo negó, ni siquiera se deshizo del abrazo.

— Iba a decir que sí que estaba preocupado por ti, pero no te he besado por eso sino porque necesitaba hacerlo —lo miró a los ojos—. Si fuera besando a todo aquel que me preocupara, mi hermano y Cas tendrían que apartarme con una espátula.

Kevin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que se vio interrumpida por otro beso de Sam, ésta vez más corto y menos profundo.

— Voy a decirle a ese cabrón de Dale que voy a instalarme en una de las habitaciones para continuar con mi trabajo con los chicos. Así lo tendré vigilado de cerca.

— ¿Crees que ha sido él el que ha matado a Jin Yuan?

— No lo sé. Le he hecho un par de preguntas y ha salido corriendo. Tú no te metas en líos, ¿entendido?

Kevin asintió. Estaba pletórico y no podía ocultar esa sonrisa tonta que se le había quedado en la cara.

— Tú tampoco.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Era muy tarde cuando Sam terminó de hablar con la mayoría de los chicos. Algunos estaban realmente muy mal. Al otro lado del edificio donde se encontraba el orfanato estaba el hospital psiquiátrico. Muchos jóvenes estaban ingresados, algunos con patologías muy serias. Le sorprendió saber el alto índice de mortalidad que había allí. La enfermera jefe le dijo que muchos de los muchachos venían muy mal y que el chico que había muerto había estado meses atrás allí internado antes de que le dieran el alta y pasara al orfanato.

— ¿Dean? —cuando entró en la habitación que le habían asignado, se sentó sobre la cama y llamó a su hermano—. Llevo toda la tarde investigando y...

No pudo seguir hablando porque Dean lo cortó.

— ¿Por qué diablos no me has llamado antes? —ladró—. Llevo todo el día esperando. ¿No me dijiste que ibas a llamar en cuanto supieras algo?

Sam se mordió el cachete. Su hermano tenía razón, pero se le había pasado. Lo logró calmar contándole todo lo que había pasado. Todo menos lo del beso, claro está, y le aseguró que Kevin estaba perfectamente.

— ¿Es un demonio?

— No —Sam ojeaba las notas que había ido tomando—. Le he visto meter la mano en la pila del agua bendita y santiguarse. No es un demonio.

— Confiésale. ¿No eres cura? —Dean se burló—. Aprovecha y escucha lo que tenga que decirte. A ver si te cuenta lo del arnés ese de cuero y las pinzas para los pezones.

— Dean, por favor —Sam cerró los ojos intentando apartar esa horrible visión de su cabeza.

— Bueno, como quieras. Yo he desviado el expediente del agente que iban a mandar para mirar el caso. Tienes como mucho dos días para averiguarlo tú. Tres días como mucho mucho. Cas y yo ya habremos llegado entonces.

— Perfecto. Os esperamos aquí. Si no se arregla lo de Kevin, nos lo llevamos de igual modo.

— Déjame eso a mí, tú ocúpate del capullo ese de Dale.

Sam asintió.

— Gracias, Dean.

Dean frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué me das las gracias? Es algo que hacemos los dos por Kevin. Es como de la familia.

Sam no sabía qué decir. Definitivamente no veía a Kevin como a un hermano, pero sí lo consideraba como parte de su familia, como algo enteramente suyo, como otra parte de él.

— ¿Qué tal está Cas?

Dean no comentó nada por el cambio de tema de su hermano.

— Bien. Por cierto Sammy, no estropees el traje de cura que Cas y yo queremos usarlo cuando lleguemos. Tú ya me entiendes.

— ¡Dios, Dean! —colgó a su hermano cuando escuchó su carcajada al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Interrumpo? —Kevin había abierto la puerta y cerrado tras él una vez estuvo dentro de la habitación de Sam.

— No —tiró el teléfono a un lado—. Dean llamaba para preguntar cómo estás. Te echa de menos.

Kevin metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero y se encogió de hombros, mostrando lo poco seguro que estaba de sí mismo.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Me has echado de menos?

Sam esbozó una sonrisa pero no respondió. Se había cambiado de ropa por unos vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros y durante un par de segundos se quedó mirando el estampado de la tela como si estuviera meditando.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— No quiero estar solo en mi habitación. Tengo miedo de que ese cabrón pueda volver a entrar y ésta vez mi risa no sirva de nada.

Como excusa no estaba mal, y Sam lo sabía, pero no tenía fuerzas para decirle que se fuera. Jamás se perdonaría si lo echaba y al muchacho le pasara algo luego. Ya sabía que ese lugar era peligroso, que Dale no era de fiar y nada le complacería más que tener a Kevin allí con él.

— Puedes dormir en la cama. Yo tengo trabajo que hacer —se levantó para sentarse en la silla que había delante del escritorio.

Kevin se sentó en el borde de la cama y se desabrochó las zapatillas de deporte. Luego se tumbó sobre las sábanas.

— Aquí hay sitio para los dos.

— Duerme un poco, Kev.

A Kevin le hubiera gustado debatir más con él, pero era verdad que estaba muy cansado. No había dormido nada la noche anterior temiendo que ese hijo de puta pudiera volver a entrar y el día había sido muy largo y lleno de emociones. En cuanto cerró los ojos se quedó profundamente dormido.

Se despertó sobresaltado un par de horas más tarde. Había estado soñando algo que había sido demasiado real, pero no lograba recordar qué era. Desvió la mirada para darse cuenta de que Sam lo estaba mirando.

— Hablas en sueños, ¿lo sabías?

El joven se pasó las manos por la cara para despejarse.

— No. ¿Qué he dicho?

Kevin había estado gimiendo en sueños. Al principio pensó que le pasaba algo y se acercó a él para comprobar que estaba bien. Luego se dio cuenta que jadeaba su nombre.

Le costó un mundo poder controlarse para no tumbarse a su lado y complacerle como el joven parecía necesitar, pero no podía hacer eso.

— No lo sé —mintió—. No se te entendía nada.

Kevin sentía la boca seca y una tirantez extraña en la entrepierna. Se echó una ojeada y descubrió que estaba empalmado. La dura tela del vaquero lo había contenido, pero seguramente a esas alturas Sam ya se habría dado cuenta de que algo pasaba.

— He dicho tu nombre o algo por el estilo, ¿no?

Sam no respondió. Estaba disimulando que estaba muy ocupado leyendo algo que tenía sobre el escritorio.

— Yo mismo me delato en sueños —el joven siguió sin importarle que Sam no le hubiera dicho nada—, pero no voy a excusarme porque el beso de hoy, Sam... Ha significado mucho para mí.

Sam apretó la mandíbula y siguió en silencio. Kevin habló por él.

— Sé que para ti también. No eres de los que van por ahí besando a todo el mundo.

Debía de admitir que el muchacho lo conocía bien. Disimuló una sonrisa y lo miró.

— ¿No?

Kevin puso un brazo debajo de la cabeza para ponerse más cómodo y lo miró.

— No. También sé que estás empalmado bajo esos pantalones. Por muy oscuros que sean no pueden ocultarte, Sam. Eres un tío grande. En muchos aspectos.

— Kevin —Sam lo mandó callar diciendo su nombre—. No sigas, por favor.

El joven lo ignoró, separó un poco las piernas y, con la mano que tenía libre, se abrió uno a uno los botones del pantalón vaquero. Tiró de ellos hacia abajo arrastrando la ropa interior y en cuestión de segundos su erección quedó a la vista de ambos. Se la agarró con la mano y comenzó a acariciarse.

Sam quería apartar la vista, de verdad que sí, pero no podía. Sentía que iba a reventar los pantalones si no hacía algo pronto. Se giró hacia él y se lo quedó mirando sin hacer nada. Luego separó las piernas, se abrió el pantalón, y sacó su erección para comenzar también a acariciarla.

— Dicen los expertos que auto satisfacerse es bueno para la salud mental —Kevin jadeó las palabras sin apartar la mirada de la polla de Sam. Era enorme, y bonita, y se moría por tenerla mucho más cerca—. ¿Has pensado en mí alguna vez haciéndolo? Porque yo sí, desde que te conocí.

Sam gimió. Quería gritarle que se callara, que parara de decir ese tipo de cosas, pero a quién quería engañar si su polla había reaccionado tras esas palabras poniéndose imposiblemente más dura? No daba crédito a que estuviera haciendo algo así delante de Kevin. ¿Se había vuelto loco? Posiblemente, pero loco por él. Aún tenía el susto metido en el cuerpo cuando pensó que podía haberlo perdido para siempre. Jamás se lo hubiera perdonado. Eso le había hecho darse cuenta de que lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba y lo quería y no podía seguir disimulando más.

— Sam —Kevin gimió separando algo más las piernas. Estaba cerca del precipicio, muy próximo al paraíso, y no quería tardar más en llegar. Cerró los ojos y sólo tuvo que imaginarse a Sam sobre él, aplastándole con su cuerpo, adentrándose en él, haciéndole gemir de placer. Sólo necesito esa imagen para correrse sobre la mano con un chorro largo y caliente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y contuvo un jadeo en la garganta mientras los espasmos del orgasmo le invadían todo el cuerpo hasta no poder más, hasta que lo dejaron saciado y cansado sobre la cama.

Sam lo había presenciado todo y tampoco pudo contenerse, corriéndose mientras veía al muchacho sucumbir también a su necesidad. Lo hizo en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de él, apretando los dientes para no dejar escapar ningún gruñido. Exhaló el aire que había contenido en la boca cuando terminó y se levantó para limpiarse. Mojó la esquina de una toalla y se aseó. Luego fue a por Kevin. El chico seguía laxo sobre la cama, con una sonrisilla de felicidad en el rostro.

— Habría molado que te hubieras acercado más —le dijo. Se dejó limpiar sin ningún pudor. Le gustaba que Sam ejerciera su poder sobre él.

— Descansa —fue todo lo que respondió. Tiró la toalla a un lado, le puso bien la ropa y lo arropó como si Kevin no supiera hacerlo. Lo cierto era que le gustaba cuidar de él, protegerle. Era algo instintivo que había nacido en él casi en el mismo momento en que lo conoció.

Kevin le hizo caso y apenas cerró los ojos se quedó profundamente dormido. Él volvió a sentarse delante del escritorio e intentó concentrarse en lo que había estado leyendo, pero le fue imposible. Kevin se le había colado bajo la piel y le era imposible sacarlo. Tampoco quería. Se sentía bien con él, y sabía que eso que habían empezado era un error, porque el tipo de vida que ellos llevaban no podían permitirse enamorarse de nadie, pero ahí estaba él, loco por Kevin de la cabeza a los pies. Agobiado por todos los pensamientos que le estaban llegando, cogió el teléfono móvil y caminó hacia el pequeño aseo que tenía en el dormitorio. Cerró la puerta tras él y llamó a Dean.

— Hey —saludó su hermano—. ¿Alguna novedad?

— No. Mañana estaré muy pendiente de Dale a ver qué me dice.

— Genial —Dean tenía un tono jovial en la voz—. ¿Qué tal Kevin?

Hubiera sido muy divertido decirle la verdad, que Kevin estaba durmiendo en su cama y que un rato antes los dos se habían masturbado mirándose el uno al otro. Si había alguien que entendiera de amores prohibidos ese era Dean, pero él aún no estaba preparado para decir lo que pasaba entre Kevin y él.

— Dean —guardó un segundo de silencio mientras medía las palabras para no desvelar nada—. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de Cas?

— Hey, hey, hey —echa el freno, vaquero —lo paró su hermano—. ¿Quién diablos te ha dicho que estoy enamorado de él? Es cierto que tenemos una relación y esas cosas, pero de ahí a estar enamorado de él...

Sam lo cortó porque ya había escuchado suficiente.

— Dean, puedes seguir intentando que crea que fue el Grinch de la Navidad el que se comió mis chocolatinas que había dejado papá debajo del árbol, o incluso puedes seguir intentando que crea que te cruzaste con Madonna en el baño de unos grandes almacenes.

— Hey, ¡eso fue verdad!

— Me da igual, Dean, pero por favor no pretendas que creas que entre tú y Cas no hay algo más que sexo porque no me lo creo. He visto cómo te mira y también he visto cómo le miras tú a él. No soy ciego ni soy tonto y sé que lo quieres. Ahora volveré a repetir mi pregunta; ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te habías enamorado de él?

Dean dejó de hacer bromas al oír el tono serio de su hermano.

— No lo sé. Sucedió un día sin más. Me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin él, que me moriría si le pasara algo y bueno... —carraspeó para intentar volver a su tono de tío duro—. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— ¿No te da miedo que vuestro amor sea algo prohibido? —ignoró su pregunta para formular la suya.

Dean levantó las cejas sin comprender la pregunta realmente.

— ¿Prohibido? No le he obligado a acostarse conmigo y precisamente tampoco es que sea menor de edad. Joder, si me pusiera a calcular habría que encerrarle a él por la diferencia de edad que nos llevamos. Soy un yogurín a su lado.

— ¿Nunca te has sentido mal por quererle?

Dean frunció el ceño porque esa pregunta se la había hecho mil veces.

— Precisamente me he sentido mal por evitar quererle demasiado —contestó todo lo honestamente posible—. Sabes que tú y yo tenemos una vida en la que no podemos permitirnos el lujo de tener una casa y un montón de hijos, pero no somos insensibles y no podemos negarnos a amar. Sé que amarle me hace débil, pero no amarle me hace ser infeliz —hizo una pausa porque se había puesto demasiado profundo—. Él sabe la vida que tengo, está metido de lleno también, y sé que no puede existir otra persona, u otro ángel en realidad, que pueda comprenderme y amarme mejor que él a pesar de todo.

Sam asintió sin decir nada porque con Kevin le pasaba lo mismo. El joven se había visto envuelto en esa vida sí o sí por ser el profeta. Nadie mejor que él para saber qué tipo de vida vivía y los riesgos que contraía. Cuando pensaba en él se le iluminaba la cara y no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa. No quería seguir enfrentándose a la vida él solo ni tampoco alejarle de él.

— ¿Te he contado ya lo increíble que es el sexo con un ángel?

— Suficiente —y colgó. Demasiado tiempo había estado Dean serio y debía de haberse visto venir que saldría con algo así. Por suerte colgó el teléfono a tiempo. Las palabras de Dean le habían ayudado mucho y eso le hizo estar de mejor humor.

Abrió la puerta del baño y llegó al borde de la cama. Se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó a su lado. La cama no era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, pero no le importaba. Se puso de lado para mirarle mientras dormía. No podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa en los labios. Kevin era suyo, lo quería e iba a luchar por él.

El joven se movió, se puso de lado y se acurrucó en su pecho ocultando la cara en su camisa. Sam hizo un gesto con los labios, complacido porque incluso inconsciente se acurrucara junto a él. Le pasó un brazo por encima para protegerle e infundirle calor y se quedó dormido. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía nada igual.

 

 

 

Kevin se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. Aún no había terminado de abrir los ojos cuando pensó que todo era un sueño, pero no, todo era muy real. Sam estaba sobre él, acomodado entre sus piernas, ondeando las caderas frotándolas con las suyas mientras le daba ligeros besos y mordiscos húmedos por el cuello.

— Hmmmmmmm —ronroneó desperezándose bajo su cuerpo. Sam dejó de besarle para mirarle a los ojos.

— Buenos días.

Kevin parpadeó mirándole. No entendía ese cambio en él. La noche anterior no había querido acercarse a él y ahora no había ni un solo milímetro de distancia entre ambos.

—¿Así es como sueles despertar a todo el mundo?

Sam volvió a besarle el cuello mientras sonreía.

— Sólo despierto así a los chicos insolentes que se tocan descarados delante de mí —dejó un reguero desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.

— ¿Y has despertado a muchos así? —no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño ataque de celos.

— Sólo a ti —Sam subió por su mentón hacia sus labios—. Te lo prometo.

Lo creía, claro que lo creía. Si había alguien en el mundo en quien confiara, ese era Sam. Estiró el cuello para que le besara de nuevo en esa sensible zona cuando vio el reloj que había en la mesilla de noche. Empujando a Sam, salió de debajo de su cuerpo.

— ¡Dios! ¿Es esa hora? ¡Llego tardísimo!

Sam se quedó tumbado de lado sobre la cama con la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

— ¿Qué tienes que hacer tan pronto?

— Hoy me toca comedor con otro compañero, con Thomas. Si no llego a tiempo lo castigarán también a él —se arregló un poco la ropa y le dio un beso en los labios antes de irse—. Nos veremos a lo largo del día, ¿no?

— Sí —finalmente se levantó de la cama para emprender el día—. Tengo que hablar con ese Dale, a ver si puedo sonsacarle algo. No te acerques mucho a él, ¿vale? No me da buena espina.

Kevin esbozó una sonrisa, encantado de que se preocupara abiertamente por él y le mostrara sin reparos su inquietud. Volvió para darle otro beso y salió corriendo de allí para llegar a las cocinas cuanto antes. Ojalá Dale no le pillara llegando tarde.

 

 

 

Sam estuvo pendiente del director todo el día. Lo vigilaba disimuladamente mientras trabajaba con los muchachos en la decoración de la iglesia para la pascua. Vio a Kevin un par de veces. Ambos intentaron ocultar una sonrisilla que sólo ellos dos sabían qué significaba. Todo había cambiado mucho en menos de veinticuatro horas. Sólo había necesitado un día para darse cuenta de que necesitaba a Kevin en su vida, así de sencillo. Ya pensaría qué haría cuando salieran de allí. Esperaría a que Dean llegara al día siguiente y si no podían sacar al joven por las buenas, lo harían por las malas. De ningún modo iba a dejarle allí y muchísimo menos iba a seguir su vida sin él. No.

Al llegar la noche, Kevin esperó a que todo quedara en silencio y todos estuvieran ya en sus habitaciones para salir furtivamente de la suya e ir a la de Sam. No llamó a la puerta porque quería darle una sorpresa. Cuando entró y cerró tras él, Sam acababa de salir de la ducha. Llevaba una toalla envuelta alrededor de las caderas y nada más, ni siquiera se había peinado aún.

— Kevin —no pudo evitar sentirse un poco sorprendido y azorado porque le pillara con tan poca ropa. Era absurdo después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero no solía mostrar su cuerpo, así que esa inseguridad era algo que nunca conseguía dejar atrás.

El cuerpo de Kevin reaccionó visiblemente ante esa visión tan apetecible. Sin decir nada caminó hacia él los pocos pasos que había hasta la puerta del baño y lo miró. Alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa picarona en el rostro mientras con dos dedos tiraba del doblez de la toalla por donde la tenía sujeta. La prenda cayó al suelo alrededor de las largas piernas de Sam. El cuerpo de ese hombre era un pecado de la cabeza a los pies. Si fuera a ir al infierno por lo que tenía en mente, que vinieran a buscarle ya porque jamás podría dejar de pensar en la grandiosidad de ese cuerpo.

Se arrodilló ante él y comenzó a darle besos en el abdomen, sintiendo cómo el pene de Sam iba tomando vida a gran velocidad. Entonces lo deslizó en la boca.

Sam era grande, enorme, y abarcarle por completo era una tarea titánica a la par que imposible, no obstante iba a intentarlo. Poco a poco lo tragaba cada vez más, llegando más lejos con cada incursión, amoldando la lengua para darle mejor cabida. Le oía gruñir, incluso le había puesto una de sus gigantescas manos de dedos eternos sobre la cabeza, aunque no le obligaba a seguir si él no quería. Sam le estaba dejando explorar al ritmo que le daba la gana.

Acariciarle las pelotas mientras le comía la polla provocó que Sam apoyara la espalda en la pared que tenía detrás y adelantara las caderas. Kevin miró hacia arriba y lo observó; Sam tenía los labios separados, jadeaba entre ellos, con los ojos medio cerrados pero sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Nunca había hecho nada parecido. Todo eso era nuevo para él pero no se sentía raro. Lo había soñado, lo había deseado tantas veces que estaba a punto de pellizcarse para comprobar que no era un sueño. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, haciendo que Sam se perdiera en esa visión que le estaba ofreciendo. Extrajo el humedecido pene de entre sus labios dejando un fino hilo de saliva uniendo ambos cuerpos. Kevin acabó absorbiéndolo con la lengua cuando se relamió los labios.

— Córrete en mi boca, Sam. Quiero probarte.

Sam gruñó como un animal a punto de volverse loco. Agarró a Kevin por los hombros y lo levantó. Acto seguido se inclinó sobre él para besarle con profundidad. Probar de los labios del joven su propio sabor lo mareó un poco. Le gustaba. Mucho.

De dos tirones sin preocuparse cómo acababa la ropa, Sam lo dejó desnudo y lo llevó hacia la cama, donde guió a Kevin hasta colocarlo de rodillas sobre la cama. Luego se colocó tras él y comenzó a darle suaves besos por los hombros y el cuello. Poco a poco lo fue echando hacia delante, hasta que el joven quedó con el pecho tumbado sobre la cama y el trasero levantado.

Sam tuvo que respirar hondo ante semejante visión. La boca se le hizo agua y le temblaba un poco las manos por los nervios. Sabía que era la primera vez para Kevin y quería que fuera inolvidable. Así sería aunque le costara la vida.

 

 

 

Le acariciaba las nalgas con sus enormes palmas mientras la lengua lubricaba y preparaba la zona una y otra vez. Hacía rato que Kevin había comenzado a jadear cosas que no tenían sentido, o al menos él no las entendía. Bastante tenía con no hundirse en él de un solo golpe. Estaba aguantando estoico y eso le estaba consumiendo la vida porque jamás había deseado algo con tantas ganas. Había estirado un brazo por su espalda, acariciándole la piel hasta llegar a su cabeza. No pudo evitar tirar de sus cabellos cortos, provocando que el trasero del joven se hundiera más en su cara, lo apresara y hundiera más la lengua dentro de él.

Kevin se giró para enfrentarle cara a cara. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y respiraba llenando los pulmones en su totalidad. Estaba preparado y necesitaba a Sam dentro de él ya.

— Sam —gimió sacándole de la cama. Le daba besos por el pecho allá donde podía alcanzar.

Sam lo levantó en peso y lo apoyó en la pared más cercana mientras le guiaba con las manos a que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. Le mordisqueó los labios mientras tanteaba entrar en él. Estaba lubricado, estaba preparado, pero quería hacerlo despacio, sin prisa, tomándose su tiempo.

Todo eso voló por la ventana cuando apenas se hubo deslizado unos milímetros dentro de él. Ese estrecho y cálido refugio lo recibió apretándole hasta ajustarse a él. Sam gimió admitiendo que había perdido la batalla. Adelantó las caderas y se adentró en él mientras absorbía con sus propios besos los jadeos de Kevin. Iba a un ritmo lento, saboreando cada embestida, sintiendo que se abría paso dentro de él, amoldándole a su tamaño y grosor. Kevin se había enganchado con fuerza a sus caderas apretando las piernas y cruzándolas a la altura de los tobillos. Los brazos le rodeaban el pecho hasta detrás de la espalda. Su cuerpo subía y bajaba según fue cogiendo ritmo la penetración y por un momento pensó que todo eso no podía ser real. Algo tan bueno no podía serlo. Sam le levantó los brazos y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos apoyados sobre la pared. Lo sostenía sólo con la ayuda de las caderas y todo sin dejar de salir y entrar en él. Kevin giró la cabeza hacia un lado para verse reflejado en el espejo de la puerta del armario. Veía el perfil de Sam, con ese trasero terso y firme y toda la piel cubierta por una ligera transpiración. No podía soportarlo más así que comenzó a correrse gimiendo algo que ni él mismo entendía. Enterró la cara en el amplio pecho de Sam y lo mordió sin poderse contener. Cuando sintió ese líquido templado dentro de él, su orgasmo se avivó arrastrando a Sam con él. Ese gigante se vio envuelto en una sensación sin igual. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes mientras descargaba con furia dentro del muchacho hasta que ya no pudo dar más de sí.

 

 

 

Kevin recobró la conciencia cuando lo sintió salir de su cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza porque no quería que se alejara de él, no quería que terminase, pero Sam siseó tranquilizándole. Lo sostuvo tal y como le había hecho el amor y caminó como si no pesase nada hacia el baño. Abrió el agua caliente y se metió en la ducha con él. A regañadientes Kevin se soltó de sus caderas y se duchó a su lado, enjabonándose el uno al otro para luego aclararse de igual modo. Cuando salieron envueltos en una toalla, la temperatura estaba inusualmente más fría de lo normal.

— Sí que hace frío ahora —Kevin soltó la toalla y fue corriendo a buscar su ropa para ponérsela en un segundo y medio.

Sam llegó tras él, se puso la ropa pero no pudo evitar mirar a un lado y al otro.

— Esta habitación no tiene ventanas y por el vaho que hemos producido más el de la ducha, la temperatura debería de ser mucho más cálida —se abrochó la camisa y se puso las botas luego—. Este frío no es normal —se levantó y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Fuera hacía incluso más frío—. Vamos.

Kevin lo siguió sin preguntar nada. No dudaba de Sam y sabía que si sospechaba algo es porque algo tenía que pasar.

No tuvieron que caminar demasiado cuando se encontraron al final del pasillo con una reunión de fantasmas. Sam se puso en guardia dispuesto a hacerles frente si fuera preciso, pero los fantasmas no parecían estar interesados en ellos dos en absoluto. Jin Yuan, el último de los chicos que había muerto apenas unas horas atrás estaba allí también, con su fantasmagórica mano metida en el pecho del director Dale. Se volvió hacia ambos y asintió al ver que ni Sam ni Kevin iban a hacer nada.

— Este hijo de puta nos volvió locos a todos —la voz de Jin parecía venir de ninguna parte y de todas a la vez. Los demás asintieron a sus palabras—. Nos encerró aquí, nos medicó como quiso, abusó de nosotros —lo miró a los ojos con odio—. Ahora es tu turno de pagar. Vendrás con nosotros y tu alma no tendrá perdón... nunca.

Sam tendría que parar eso, en teoría él salvaba vidas, pero ese miserable no merecía ser salvado. Si Kevin no hubiera reaccionado, ahora la historia podría ser muy distinta. Simplemente por eso tuvo ganas de ayudar al fantasma a hundir más la brazo en su pecho.

— Ayuda —susurró el director Dale con un hilo de voz.

Kevin fue impasible.

— Todos tenemos que pagar por nuestros actos tarde o temprano, y tu momento ha llegado —zanjó.

Jin Yuan asintió complacido. Cerró el puño apresando el corazón de Dale y éste comenzó a ahogarse, poniéndose cada vez más pálido hasta que cayó al suelo con los ojos desorbitados y los labios morados. Entonces todos los fantasmas desaparecieron y junto a ellos el frío que lo había inundado todo.

— Vamos a llamar a la policía —Sam caminó hacia su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y vestirse de cura para seguir representando su papel—. Seguramente dictaminen un infarto o algo así —respiró pesadamente por la nariz. Abrazó a Kevin y lo estrechó contra su pecho. El joven no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó ahí, sintiéndose a salvo con él.

 

 

 

Dean y Castiel llegaron al día siguiente con una orden de llevarse a Kevin Tran de allí. Cuando entraron en el colegio todo era un caos. La policía ya había sido avisada y habían comenzado a destaparse muchas de las cosas que no cuadraban ahí dentro cuando, al rastrear el dormitorio de Dale, encontraron fotos de él con muchos de los jóvenes que habían muerto allí en extrañas circunstancias junto con libros de ritos satánicos y medicamentos de toda índole.

Los cuatro salieron de allí aprovechando el kaos reinante. Dean se montó en el impala y Cas fue a hacerlo detrás porque el asiento delantero siempre era de Sam si el grandullón estaba presente. Ésta vez el menor de los Winchester lo detuvo.

— Siéntate tú delante con mi hermano. Yo iré con Kevin detrás.

Nadie cuestionó nada. Durante el viaje Dean preguntó sobre ese tal Dale, y Sam le contó la reunión de fantasmas la noche anterior. Luego parte del viaje estuvieron callados. Hicieron una pausa en el camino para tomar un café. Dean entró seguido de Cas en el bar, dejando a Sam y a Kevin saliendo del coche algo más rezagados.

— Kevin —Sam lo llamó. Necesitaba hablar con él a solas antes de que volvieran a estar todos juntos—. Prométeme que no vas a volver a escaparte y si tienes algún problema vas a contármelo a mí primero.

Kevin asintió. Él también necesitaba dejar las cosas claras.

— Me fui porque no soportaba tenerte a mi lado y a la vez tan lejos, Sam. Me dolió mucho que me rechazaras.

— Te prometo que no va a volver a pasar —le sonrió para tranquilizarle.

— ¿Y Dean?

— Cuando lleguemos hablaré con Dean..

Kevin asintió complacido. Juntos entraron en el bar y Kevin se encaminó hacia el baño mientras Sam pedía algo para ambos en la barra al lado de Castiel. Al entrar en el aseo, Dean se lavaba las manos y se las secaba luego con un par de toallitas de papel. Lo miró serio. Esperó a tener las manos completamente secas y luego se volvió. No se anduvo por las ramas.

— No le hagas daño a Sam. Es lo único que te pido. Cuando te fuiste, él... —hizo una pequeña pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Él se volvió prácticamente loco. Sé que era por ti porque yo he estado igual cuando le ha pasado algo a Cas. Kev —lo miró fijamente a los ojos—, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Kevin asintió firme dándole a entender que comprendía sus palabras.

— Ahora me he dado cuenta de que prefiero un solo segundo a su lado de la manera que sea que toda una vida sin él. No volveré a irme sin hablarlo primero y no le haré daño. Te lo prometo. Sé cuales son mis sentimientos y sé cuales son los suyos.

Dean asintió complacido. Le dio una palmada en el hombro al pasar para salir del baño. Antes de abrir la puerta se volvió y levantó una ceja.

— El traje de cura está intacto, ¿verdad?

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
